Susie Graham
Susie Graham is the female tribute from District 3 in the 81st Hunger Games. She was kidnapped by the Careers and was used for a currently unknown plan. Biography Susie was only trained a little from her dad. Her most best weapon is a sword. She good at close combat with it. Her weakness is trying to hide. Her shiny blonde hair makes it hard to disguise and the fact that she pretty tall make her weight havey as well. She wears a gold necklace for a token from her district. She does take alliences, but only if needed. 81st Hunger Games Susie was kidnapped by the Careers and placed 8th out of the 24 tributes in the games. Training Susie trained with her district partner, Shayl McElroy in using different weapons for fighting. She learned about the basic survival skills during the training. Her training score was 7. Bloodbath Susie leaps of her plate surprisingly fast, and runs around the cornucopia so the Careers can't see her, and heads into the woods, unarmed. She later met up with Shayl and Arisa Meado in the woods and formed an alliance. Survival The Careers set out on the night hunt, heading towards the forest. After a while, Susie, Shayl and Arisa were spotted and attacked by the Careers. Jeremy Al throws his net onto Susie Graham and just as Kezaiah Bianca is about to stab her, Shayl leaps in her way and gets a deep cut all down his face, including his eye. Instinctively, he flees the Careers, not thinking about his teammates. Matilda Mir hits Arisa's hand with her hammer, and it looks broken in several places. She too flees, but she is following Shayl. Susie is still trapped in the net, and just as Nina Marian holds up her spear to stab her, Spike Hill jumps in the way and whispers something in her ear. They both grin evilly, and start dragging Susie along with them. They've decided the night hunt is over, and are going to go set up camp. The Careers set up camp inside of the Cornucopia, and Susie was still entangled in her net. They put her to sleep using a bit of sleep syrup they found, and planned to do that every time she wakes up until they're ready. After a while Susie woke up and started screaming, and the Careers tied up her arms and legs to get her to stop kicking. They took her out of their net, and shoved some sleep syrup down her throat. Soon after, she began to nod off, and the Careers gag her as well so she doesn't start screaming again, and kick her sleeping form into a corner of the Cornucopia. In Day 3, the Careers woke up to find all of their stuff has moved about 50 yards toward the woods, and several trees have fallen over in the night. They all grumbled, thinking that some wild animal moved it or something, and moved their supplies back were they were, but when they walked toward them they got this weird feeling that something is pulling them in. Susie was swept away from the Careers as well, and she managed to pick up a knife, cut her bonds, and started fighting Kezaiah with it. Kez also fought with a knife, because her bow and arrows aren't very good for close combat. Kez then cut off Susie's pinkie finger, and that made Susie mad, so she aimed for Kez's neck. Kez manages to deflect the blow with her knife. Susie then hit Kez in the head with the handle of her knife, and Kez's forehead looked slightly dented, but not enough to damage her brain. Kez threw her knife at Susie's arm, but she stepsided it. She stepsided it too slowly though, so it grazed her ribs. Susie gasped in pain and madly threw her knife. It hit Kez's eye and a boom was heard. On Day 5, she wakes up and the careers are waiting for her. Matilda 'welcomes' her to the world and then Susie says it isn't much 'cause she can't see it with their ugly faces in the way, which inrages Nina but Jeremy calms her and they they start to cut her. What saves her is Shayl screaming and running in, followed by Fire and Mako. Then hell breaks out and then someone dies and Shayl kisses her during the fight right after then runs off with her, Fire, and Mako, making them all safe. Death On Day 7, Fire and Mako were leaving when Shayl asked why and all hell broke free and a fight happened. She fights with Fire and then after awhile, a cannon sounds out and the camera looks at Susie's body with teeth marks in it and Fire who has liquid dripping out of her mouth. Then Mako knocks out Shayl and she runs away with Mako. Trivia *On Day 8, Shayl mistakes Nina for her, but then notices taht she really isn't after getting within 10 feet of Nina. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 3 Category:81st Hunger Games